Over the years, there have been a wide variety of support belts, especially those commonly worn by carpenters, electricians and other workmen. These typically comprise a belt adapted to be worn around the waist and a tool pouch having a loop through which the belt extends. By way of example, it can be noted that such a belt is illustrated in Snyder U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,105, issued May 8, 1990.
Also, it is common knowledge that many workmen are particularly susceptible to back injury. This can result from a number of different sources such as the relatively heavy or awkward lifting, pulling or pushing that can and is often encountered. In addition, the weight of the tools that are typically carried by workmen is a constant strain on the back.
In view of the foregoing, there has been a continuing need for suitable equipment for the average workman. This equipment should ideally combine the multiple aspects of lumbar support and tool belt usage. If this was accomplished, workmen would then be able to function as required in a safer, more efficient and effective manner.
In addition, there has also been a recognized need for supporting the back during exercise of various types. These applications, of course, do not require a tool pouch or any other equivalent type of component to be support. Nevertheless, there has been a very real need for an improved lumbar supporting device in the field of exercise as well.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the foregoing problems and achieving one or more of the resulting objects.